Zop (character)
Will be adding Screenshots soon. 07/12/06 Started Playing the game today, kept on playing for about 5 hours straight wihtout stopping. server was Chilastra, but that was not the right place for me. I didn't know how to work a speeder back then, and actually went on foot all the way from eisley to Bestine. 10/3/07 Started new account, made my first character on my new account on bloodfin, he was a wookie named Tarforth. Leveled him to 12 in a day. 21/3/07 Started New character today named zop(my perma-toon) on bloodfin. Met Gutsfett Gutz. Reached 21 in a day. Deleted Tarforth with only zop left on Bloodfin. 22/3/07 met road and vodri. Reached 22 nd got my first set of stalker armor(more sets to come). 18/5/07 Got to lvl 53, joined rebellion, and went to all reb guild called -kill 24/7/07 I quit -kill, it is disbanded shortly after. I join the Empire and search for a new guild. I also got my best set of armor at the time, Imperial shock trooper armor. 10/8/07 I go in and out of guilds, and decide to quit leveling for a while, I met Jurgon'kaizer. 13/8/07 I get a white suit of bounty hunter armor, I join my current guild, PSF 7/11/07 I decide to start leveling again, and get to 68 by the end of the week. 9/11/07 I meet Romeo-Two-Oscar 7/12/07 I have reached the one year mark. Amdoing terminal missions to boost my level whenever possible, as leveling progress has been slow for the past while, remember, it was June that i hit 53, and I'm just getting to 75 now. 9/12/07 I start a new character on bloodfin named zopII, entertainer. PSF is disbanded, and restarted as PHNIX. 22/12/07 zopII reaches 90 form playing musci and dancing. I join PHNIX 3/1/08 zop reaches 80, PHNIX kicks me for not being an active player enough. 28/1/08 I rejoin PHNIX, zop reaches 90!!! 8/2/08 I buy a mandalorian helmet with balck main color with red trim, and a set of composite armor to match the helmet. sold my BARC as part of the payment. 9/2/08 zopII is deleted with all his items and valuables being sold, and the money going to zop. 10/2/08 PHNIX kicks me once again. This however was a great mistake, since they went to war with another guild that very same day, and lost the battle. The guild leader, Akask, told me later on that if they had still had me, we would have won the fight. 12/2/08 I rejoin PHNIX again. 20/2/08 Started Death Watch Camping with some friends, and have been trying to farm the items for another piece of mandalorian. 10/3/08 Current account reaches 1 year mark, but technically have been playing for a year and 4 months. 10/4/08 Jurgon'kaizer/kalta leaves the game. 22/4/08 Have got my mando helmet color change(black visor trim, white primary). Thinking of respec'n to jedi, have become tired of constantly killing people for money. Plan on paying for the 8mil respec cost and all the necessary jedi gear by auctioning mando helmnet for around 85 million. 4/5/08 Decided not to switch professions, may join CotP to get help making an entire suit of mando. Have been playing on TC a lot lately. 9/9/08 Switch to jedi and finish the collection for the polearm 5th gen, and craft it all on the same day. 1/10/08 Have switched to commando, and have decided that I will not be switching professions ever again on zop. 2/10/08 Started a new entertainer to make money from tips. Am not going to reveal the name for certain reasons. 5/10/08 Buy a new suit of armor and an AK-Prime Rocket launcher for zop(have sold the mando helmet). That's about it, I will be updating the journal frequently, send me a message on the talk page if you got a question. Osskosxi is my friend Category:Player characters